A Stranger's World
by ItsADuckStupid
Summary: We meet Sydney's 16 year old alter ego
1. Retreat

Title: A Stranger's World  
  
Author: Duck  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre: Romance. Very sappy second chapter. Gotta love the S/V sap.  
  
Summary: We meet Sydney's 16 year-old alter ego, and see what Vaughn will say to get Sydney back.  
  
Spoilers: First season, not much else.  
  
Disclaimer: Miranda comes from my mind. Everyone else belongs to JJ Abrams. Although if the world were perfect, Michael Vartan would belong to me.  
  
  
  
  
  
The apartment is strangely quiet. Sydney has been having a tough week at work. The CIA is putting her mother on trial, so I wanted to surprise her with breakfast in the park. She's usually up by now, but I can hear snores from her bedroom. I've never heard Sydney Bristow snore.  
  
The few times I've had the pleasure of watching Sydney sleep, she was laying flat on her back. Right now she's curled into a ball, snoring away. Something is not quite right.  
  
I sit on the edge of her bed and gently shake her awake. She rolls away from me muttering something about five more minutes. I shake her again. I get a kick and some dialogue.  
  
"I'm getting up Dad. Really."  
  
Wait a minute.  
  
"Sydney? Wake up. It's 8:00."  
  
Her head jerks up when I say her name. Her brown hair is a total mess. She eyes me with suspicion and then fear.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing in my bedroom? Why did you call me Sydney?" She backs away from me, clutching the sheets around her body.  
  
Shit.  
  
I do the first thing that pops into my head. Her cell phone is on her bedside table. I dial Jack Bristow's number and pray that he answers.  
  
"Jack."  
  
  
  
"Jack? This is Will Tippin. I think something's wrong with Sydney." As I speak, Sydney is looking at her hands in wonder. What did they do to her?  
  
"I'll be right over. Keep her inside and quiet."  
  
The woman looks at me with tears in her eyes. "What happened to me?"  
  
"I don't know. Who are you?" If she's not Sydney Bristow, then who the hell is she?  
  
"My name is Miranda Spelling. I live in Plano, Texas. I'm 16 years old." 16? Texas? If she had to have a split personality, why was it 16? We stare at each other in silence until Jack walks in. Thank God. He'll know what to do.  
  
"Who are you?" She has a strange expression on her face, almost like she's feeling something.  
  
"I'm your father. Sydney's father. I'm going to take you to a hypnotist so we can get Sydney back." Jack seems worried. I don't think I've ever seen him worried. It probably has to do with her work. I understand that if Sydney doesn't return to her body there'll be trouble at work. Big trouble.  
  
  
  
"I need to get dressed first. Get out please." She has a troubled look on her face, like she's not sure that the clothes will fit.  
  
We only have to wait for several minutes. Miranda/Sydney is a fast dresser.  
  
  
  
Jack takes us to a large building. Once inside we are met by Vaughn. Miranda/Sydney gets another funny expression, but shakes it off. Vaughn seems very upset.  
  
"What's the matter? Sydney, are you ok?" There is deep concern etched across his face. I can't help but feel that there's more to their relationship then they let on.  
  
"My name is Miranda Spelling. Who are you?"  
  
"Shit."  
  
My reaction exactly.  
  
Vaughn leads us to a small room. It's the same I one that I was in when I was put under hypnosis. He talks to Miranda/Sydney alone for a minute and then leads her to the hypnotist.  
  
Miranda/Sydney is hooked up to a machine. She has electrodes on each temple. The hypnotist does her thing and Miranda/Sydney is silent.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Miranda Spelling."  
  
"Do you know Sydney Bristow?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Tell me about yourself."  
  
"I live in Plano, Texas. I'm 16. I have an older brother named Steven and a dog named Mya. Steven is in the Navy Seals. He hasn't called in two months. My mom is starting to get worried about him."  
  
"What is the last thing you remember before you became Sydney Bristow?"  
  
"I was reading in my bed. My mom came in and we talked for a few minutes. I went to bed."  
  
"I want you to look for anything that resembles Sydney Bristow in your mind."  
  
"I see a tall brunette. She looks abused. She has a bullet hole in her shoulder a black eye. She's crying." God. That's Sydney.  
  
"Approach her."  
  
Miranda/Sydney smiles before she answers.  
  
"I asked her if she was ok. She said she was fine. I don't believe her."  
  
"Ask her what's wrong."  
  
"She says that she doesn't know how much more of her life she could take. It's wearing her down."  
  
"Ask her if she will come back. Tell her you know a way."  
  
"She says she doesn't want to come back. Her life is hell."  
  
"Tell her everyone she loves is here."  
  
"She says she's not allowed to love the one person she wants to." Everyone started at Miranda's last statement. I don't think any of us were expecting that. Vaughn's expression is carefully masked. We all know it's him. I don't think we're going to get Sydney back. Vaughn leaves the observation room and speaks to the hypnotist. She looks at him and then puts some electrodes on his temples.  
  
"What the hell is he doing?" I ask Jack. He looks sad.  
  
"He's going to go into Sydney's mind and get her back." My eyebrows shoot up. I didn't know they could do that. Then again, I don't know anything about the CIA.  
  
We wait for ten minutes before Miranda/Sydney jerks and opens her eyes. Tears fall down her cheeks as she looks around. Her gaze stops on Vaughn and he smiles at her.  
  
"Welcome back."  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: This is going to be pretty short. Maybe three chapters. The idea popped into my head while I was trying to sleep. Review and tell me what you think. *Duck 


	2. Promise

"Headquarters. Now." Jack Bristow's tone was rough. He's never called me at home before, which leaves a feeling of foreboding. Something's wrong, and I'd bet on my life it's about Sydney. I hope to god she hasn't been discovered.  
  
The CIA headquarters is close to my house, but the distance seems miles longer. Different scenarios course through my mind; each one worse than the last.  
  
I hate the damn clearance procedures the CIA put on this building. Jack could already be inside.  
  
Agents give me strange looks as I practically run to the security cameras. There they are. Jack, Sydney...and Will. What the hell is Will doing here?  
  
I approach them quickly, not even attempting to mask my concern.  
  
"What's the matter? Sydney, are you ok?"  
  
"My name is Miranda Spelling. Who are you?"  
  
"Shit."  
  
Sydney has retreated into the back of her mind. I've always been afraid this life would take a toll on her mental capacity, but I always prayed it would never happen. Will must have found her. He showed good sense in calling Jack.  
  
We rush to the hypnotist's room, and I talk to her quietly, explaining the situation. This has to be handled quickly.  
  
I pull Miranda/Sydney aside. I have to explain what's going on so I won't alarm her.  
  
"My name is Michael Vaughn, and I'm a friend of Sydney's. We're going to try to send you back by hypnosis." She stares at me with a slightly amused expression spreading across her features.  
  
She whispers, as if afraid others would hear. "I can feel Sydney's emotions, even though I don't think her thoughts. I don't understand how, but when her father came into the room I felt safe. Walking into this building made me confused. A thousand emotions ran through me. Anger, sadness, anticipation. The strongest emotion I have felt was when I saw you. I may only be 16, but I know what love feels like. Sydney loves you so much it hurts. But there is also confusion; an uncertainty. I know she's holding it all in, so I suspected that you weren't aware. If she couldn't find the courage to tell you, she doesn't have to worry about it anymore."  
  
Her words totally blow my mind.  
  
Sydney loves me?  
  
Miranda/Sydney smiles at me before heading towards the hypnotist. I walk to the room where Jack and Will are in a daze.  
  
Sydney loves me? I've always known we've had more than the average agent/handler relationship. I've even acknowledged that I love her. I never dreamed she returned those feelings.  
  
The hypnotist starts. I seem to be deaf, because I can see their lips moving, but I can't hear anything. A few seconds pass before a question stands out, clear as a bell.  
  
"Tell her everyone she loves is here."  
  
"She says she's not allowed to love the one person she wants to."  
  
I carefully mask my face. If Jack notices something, he'll make sure I never see her again. The hypnotist isn't going to bring Sydney back. She doesn't want to be here. If what Miranda says is true, I'm the only one who can save her. The CIA has figured out how to project one person's thoughts into another's. That's what I have to do. Go into Sydney's mind and drag her back. I stride resolutely towards the hypnotist and explain. I have to talk to her.  
  
The world is dark. In the distance I can see two figures talking to each other. One is a teenager and one is...Sydney. A bruised and battered Sydney. I run towards her. The distance becomes shorter until I come upon her.  
  
"Sydney?"  
  
She looks up from Miranda and I can see the tears glistening off her cheeks. "Vaughn? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Sydney, you need to listen to me. The world needs you. It needs you to save them from the terrors of SD-6."  
  
She shook her head. "I don't care anymore. It just keeps sucking me dry. There's nothing left."  
  
"Yes there is. I see it in you every time we meet. A thirst for life."  
  
"It's gone. All of it."  
  
It's time to get selfish. If she won't come back for the world, maybe she'll come back for me.  
  
"I love you Sydney, and I don't know what I'd do without you. You keep me going, and if you won't come back, neither will I."  
  
My words don't register in her face. Even though my thoughts are the only thing in her mind, I still manage to grab her by the shoulders and shake her.  
  
"Did you hear me? I said I love you. I love you with all of my being. I cannot let you do this to yourself. You are too important in this world, and in my life, to go out like this. You are stronger than this."  
  
My words flare her anger.  
  
"Don't you think I'm tired of being strong? I've had to be strong for the last seven years! Everyday. Be strong for the country, be strong for my friends, and be strong so they don't discover me. I'm just so god damned tired of it all!"  
  
She sinks to the ground, sobbing. I sit down and hold her. She's right. She should be tired. We start rocking, and I make small sounds to soothe her. "Je t'aime.Vous can font le à travers ça. Vous can survivre. Je vous aime à toutes mon coeur."  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
Her eyes fill with tears that reflect the light, like diamonds. I become aware of a change that has been occurring since I've been here, in her mind. The bruises and the blood are starting to fade. Her wounds are slowly healing. The first teardrop falls before she answers me.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Them why are you going to kill something that has barely had a chance to grow? Most people don't fall in love until after they've slept together. We haven't even kissed. Don't you think that means something? That we could fall in love because---despite the circumstances? Our love has just begun, and yet you're trying to end it already? Replace the woman I know and love with a 16-year-old girl from Texas? Do you honestly think I'd let you get away with it? I will fight and I will battle, and if I have to drag your stubborn mind out of its shell, I will. Whatever it takes."  
  
"I hate waiting."  
  
"It will be worth it. I swear."  
  
She nods slowly, and everything begins to melt away. She disappears, as well as Miranda, and I become aware of my body again. The light is strong; it makes my eyes water. I glance as Sydney, and notice the diamond tears that are falling in streams. She looks around, and when she finally sees me I smile.  
  
"Welcome back."  
  
**End**  
  
  
  
AN: Sorry it took so long for me to post, but I'm writing another fic too. Please review and tell me what you thought! *Duck 


End file.
